Guide talk:Norn Fighting Tournament
I've started the page based on what I thought might work, might end up being very long however. Feel free to propose completely different layouts. --MasterPatricko 13:53, 23 September 2007 (CEST) core w=gb//r=cripshot//mo=soj//n=gb//me=ca//e=ls factions a=ms//rt=wanderlust nf d=eda//p=eda –Ichigo724 10:22, 28 September 2007 (CEST) Ima try fill this in, just dont have too much time right now [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']] 11:10, 28 September 2007 (CEST) ---- for those who care, I've found a couple of PVE only skills are just too good not to note here. Summon Djinn (although probably any would work) puts out an amazing ammount of offense for 10 energy. Pain Inverter is almost all you need to take out a caster and does a lot of damage vs meele too. "I am the strongest" doesn't expire so it can be used before combat. Even at rank 2, it provides 60 damage FOR FREE you can get from just attacking with a wand. Also, I think respoite and deadly reposite should receive special notes. Anybody can pick them up and use them with 12 tactics to totally own the last guy. As a monk, my other three skills were prot spirit (very good defensive skill) Zealous Benediction (most cost effective heal in the game) and mending touch (although I really didn't need it). There are no hexes that really bothered me. The biggest problem is getting your dijnn interrupted to start. If you do it first thing though and don't run in, you'll get it of though. You can also pre-cast it but sometimes it gets stuck behind the wall.--75.72.63.212 08:05, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Dragon slash, Brawling Headbutt, Disarm, Flail, "For Great Justice", Dolyak Signet, Enduring Harmony (Lions comfort, dont remember what I used). As a warrior it was almost silly 77.241.133.175 17:55, 11 October 2007 (CEST) I used an ele for this the first time and it was never hard to get to Magni but with ele armor Magni can hit for 300 or more. So go with ele/monk for prot spirit, bring flame attunment, glyph of renewal, mark of radgort, meteor shower, and searing heat/tenias heat, for the rest bring any prefered damage spells(breath of fire/firestorm). Spam meteor shower to keep magni on his ass and keep him in the other AOE damage(also reduces damage taken), and keep mark of rodgort on him to keep him burning the entire time and just tank away with damage. If your have problems with this the bring earthen shackles to lock him in place and flare to keep continual burning on and just wait for him to die. 209.103.193.18 15:08, 31 October 2007 (CET)Styx Meh, I just used this as an Elementalist, works every time if you time Blinding Flash right... prof=eleme/dervi airmag=12+1+3 energy=10+2 earthpray=8hammerorbflashof lesser energyof restorationregenerationattunementattunement/build Sorry, edited for accuracy. Hazard the Horrible 18:08, 19 November 2007 (CET) 'sin?' how can you do this as sin? normal block defense would work great if it wasn't for that B-surge <.< help? :X/Rt. Where X stands for 0..3...8 professions, and X varies with amount of time wasted on PvX. 17:41, 15 August 2009 :''if it wasn't for b-surge'' Brandnew 18:00, 15 August 2009 (UTC)